Technical computing environments are known that present a user, such as a scientist or engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. For example, users may perform analyses, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Technical computing environments may allow a technical researcher or designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks, such as research and product development.
Existing technical computing environments may include graphical and/or textual interfaces through which users may interact with the technical computing environment. Some technical computing environments may include a command-line interface through which users may create and/or interact with technical programs. The technical programs may include classes, where a class may be defined as a programming construct that is used to create instances of itself, referred to as a class instance, class object, or object. A class may define constituent members, which enables objects corresponding to the class, to have state and behavior. Typically, multiple objects may be instantiated from a single class.
When working with objects and classes in a command-line interface, commands may be provided through which users can inspect (i.e., display information about) objects. For example, a user may wish to view the publicly visible properties of a particular object. The user may, for example, type a name of the object and the name of a display command to obtain information about the object. In response, information about the object may be presented in the command-line interface.